Forest Love
by SasuHina4evr
Summary: Hinata and Sasuke go to the forest and they found one each other. What will happen in that moment?


One-shot: SasuHina.

Summary: Hinata and Sasuke go to the forest and they found one each other. What will happen in that moment?

Sasuke: One-shot? Is this your first one?

Marshan: Eh? Yep. Why?

Sasuke: This one-shot will suck.

Marshan: Hey! OMG! You are right, this fic will suck.

Sasuke: Yeah! I always know all. (:

Marshan: You're weird.

Sasuke: Whatever, I don't care.

Marshan: HN.

Sasuke: Marshan is NOT own of Naruto.

Marshan: If I was I will never be here and I will stay in my mansion in Salinas and sleep ALL day.

Sasuke: Hn. Lazy.

Marshan: Yep. Story Please.

.

.

.

.

V

Forest Love

("") Speak

('') tough

Hinata POV

Today was a normal day like always, father banished me like 1 year ago when I was 15 after Pain battle. Now Sasuke came back to the village and Sakura like always want his attention. Naruto then that I confessed my love for him; he tried to don't stay with me more than 10 minutes because he was scared that we can start to talk about that topic. My heart broke when he start to do so. Today in day I live alone in one department that I paid with the money that I win in my missions. Sakura told me that she and Naruto will start to go to dates, that broke more my heart but if he is happy I can be happy too. All of that was like 10 months ago, finally I don't think about the topic anymore, now I'm a normal ninja girl and the only one without boyfriend. Sai and Ino now are boyfriend and girlfriend. Shikamaru and Temari, Naruto and Sakura, Neji and TenTen, Hanabi and Konohamaru. Yeah my younger sister has a boyfriend and I don't.

I start to walk today I don't want to train but maybe later. I ended in my favorite forest were my mother and I used to do picnic; I sat down in the roots of a Sakura Tree. I ended asleep in the roots of the tree.

Sasuke POV

I finally finished to train, I was so dammed tired, and without my crazy fan girls follow me I can go to nowhere. I was really happy that Sakura finally let me alone, now with that baka of Naruto she finally let me go. Then of all that stupid things that all the girls has now boyfriend, I get my freedom. Ino with Sai, Sakura with Naruto, TenTen with Neji, Shikamaru with Temari, and Hanabi with Konohamaru. I was really surprise that Hanabi, Hinata sister has boyfriend and Hinata doesn't, but that made so happy. I was really in love with her since the academy. When I came back and knew that she was the only one without boyfriend I sincerely shocked. Then she once told me that she give up of Naruto, I in y head shouted "YES" and my mini-me was dancing like crazy. She and I start to go out very often like friends then that she starts to talk with me. I was really happy after that I killed my brother and complete my revenge; I came back with that big new. Right now I'm searching her for talk a little bit, so I'm going to her favorite forest.

Without POV

"Hinata?" Sasuke call her name trying to see her.

"Mh? Who is in there?" Hinata asked to the wind.

"So, I was right." Sasuke whisper a little loud for her.

"Hm? Sasuke-kun? Oh is only you, I thought that was a kidnapper or something like that." Hinata said a little nervous.

"I never could do that to you." Sasuke said with a smirk in his perfect face.

"What thing, Sasuke-kun?" Hinata asked while looked the sky.

"Kidnap you or do something bad to you." Sasuke said in a quiet voice.

"Yeah, I know that." Hinata answered to Sasuke with a cute smile in her beautiful face.

"So, Hinata what happened with Naruto and you?" Sasuke asked, but he knew what happened with Naruto and her.

"Naruto and me? You know that nothing happen, when I confessed to him, he totally ignores me for like 5 months. Then he started to go out with Sakura, and when he and she were boyfriend and girlfriend he started to talk to me a little more than the pass 6 month." Hinata told Sasuke what happened.

"You and Kiba?" That is the next boy that Sasuke was worried that she is in love.

"Hm? We are just friends" Hinata now was confused, why Sasuke is asking these weird questions?

"Ah! Shino and you?" Sasuke put a poker face.

"Sasuke why are you asking me these stupid questions? You know that Shino is only a friend." Hinata looked at him with a weird look.

"Why? Because I like you Hinata" Sasuke rapidly answered.

"Y-you l-like m-me?" Hinata stutter.

"Yes, I do. I'm in complete love with you." Sasuke tell her, with a small smile. Hinata was red like tomato.

"Etto Sasuke-kun. I like you t-too." Hinata whisper but Sasuke hear her clear and clean, he smirked.

"Want to be my girlfriend?" Sasuke ask her, Hinata blushed.

"Etto, hai Sasuke-kun." Hinata smiled to him, he was so perfect. Sasuke smiled and kiss her, her first kiss.

"I love you Hinata," Sasuke whisper into her ear.

"I love you too Sasuke." Hinata smiled now only she needs to pass her test, his fan girls.

-END-

Soooo? You like it? Hate it? Review?

Is my first one-shot, hopefully you like it. Have a nice day guys.

-SasuHina4evr-

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
